Summer Rain
by Christianna M
Summary: Heath is on his way back from Carson City when he stops to help a young couple who've been in an accident.
1. Chapter 1

Heath rides at a relaxed pace through the countryside headed home after a two week trip to the livestock auction in Carson City. Usually Nick makes the annual trek to the auction, but this year Nick surprised Heath by asking him to go instead. Heath knew Nick loved the ranch more than just about anything. He had poured his life into making it one of the most successful ranches in all of central California. That Nick trusted him implicitly to find and procure the best stock for the ranch at the best price meant a lot to Heath.

Heath stops at the top of a ridge and takes a drink from his canteen when he hears a strange sound. He stops to listen and hears an axe splintering wood. An unusual sound to hear when no one is around for miles. He turns Charger to follow the sound which seems to be coming from a ravine just a little way off the trail. The closer he rides to the ravine, the clearer the sounds becomes. He also hears something or someone crying out in pain. Heath sees fresh wheel tracks and hoof prints in the broken dirt leading up to the edge of the ravine. He dismounts and walks over to the edge unsure whether he really wants to see what's at the bottom. A prairie schooner, or what's left of one, lies shattered at the base of the steep rock wall. The contents of the wagon are either smashed or strewn about over the ground. With an ax in hand, a woman is desperately trying to hack away at the wagon. He can't be sure but he thinks he sees another person at the woman's feet.

"Hello." Heath cups his hands around his mouth and shouts down.

The woman steps away from the wagon, shielding her eyes from the sun and waves her arm above her head to signal hm. "Help. Please. Help!" She yells.

"Hang on. I'll find a way down." He shouts back.

Heath swings back up on Charger and rides a little further around the edge of the ravine until he finds a spot he's sure his horse can navigate. The horse carefully picks his way down the rocks. He slides a little on some loose dirt but quickly regains his footing and jumps to the ravine floor. Heath turns Charger and rides back to the site of the wagon. The woman is standing waiting when he rides up.

"Ma'am." Heath tips his hat and looks the woman over. She can't be more than twenty years old or so he guesses. She's wearing a plain blue dress covered in dirt with a rip in one sleeve below the elbow but otherwise appears to be in one piece. "Are you alright?"

The woman wipes her tear stained face with the back of her sleeve and tucks strands of long chestnut hair that have fallen around her face behind her ear. The first thing she notices about the man coming to her aid is his blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The man is dressed like a cowboy in a blue shirt, vest, gun belt and spurs but he rides a fine horse with an expensive saddle and bridle that no typical cowboy could afford.

"My husband. He's trapped under the wagon. Will you help him?" She pleads with fresh tears running down her face.

Heath dismounts and follows the woman over to the wagon.

A man lies on his back pinned under the overturned wagon. The backend of the wagon rests on his chest with the rear axle jutting out just above his head. The man's breathing is shallow as the weight of the wagon prevents his chest from rising fully. Heath is amazed the man is still alive given the distance of the fall and the steepness of the ravine. Guessing at the weight of the wagon, he figures the man is probably crushed beneath it.

"The wagon is too heavy for me to lift." The woman explains. "I was trying to cut away this section here to lighten it, but I only managed to get a few boards off."

Heath considers taking the ax to the wagon himself but realizes the jarring motion would only hurt the man further. His only hope is to raise the wagon enough to slide the man out. Heath grabs a couple of broken boards and brings them over to the side where the man is trapped. "I'm going to try and lift the wagon enough for you slide these boards underneath." Heath crouches underneath the axel and rests his back against the sideboard.

"Ready?" He asks. She nods in acknowledgement.

Heath pushes with all his strength and lifts the wagon up about an inch. It is enough for the woman to slide a couple boards underneath. The man cries out as the weight lifts from his chest and he is finally able to fully expand his lungs. The woman tries to pull the man out but his legs are still pinned further under the wagon.

"We need to lift it a little more. One more time Cowboy?" She asks Heath who is resting from the exertion of the first lift. Heath catches his breath and positions himself for another attempt. His legs and shoulders protest against the weight, but Heath pushes harder. The woman slides another layer of boards under the wagon.

"That's it!" She yells. The woman grabs the man under the arms and drags him out. When Heath is sure the man is clear, he drops the wagon.

He helps the woman pull the man into a patch of shade provided by an outcrop of rock. The woman is immediately at the man's side. "Daniel. Can you hear me?"

The man responds by clasping the woman's hand and holding it close to his chest. He is in his mid-twenties, probably a year or so older than Heath. He has thick black hair and a moustache accompanied by several days of beard growth. A gash on the left side of his head just above the ear has left a stream of blood down his neck. His hands and face are roughed up, but otherwise fine. The real damage though is from the waist down. It only takes a quick glance to see the man's hips and legs lying at awkward angles to know they are crushed beyond repair. The man will never to walk again, Heath thinks. That is if he even survives.

Heath quickly grabs a blanket and lies it across the man to save the woman from seeing the mangled legs. He also brings a canteen full of water and passes it the woman. The woman tears a strip of cloth from her underskirt, wets it with water from the canteen and washes away the blood from the wound on the side of the man's head.

The man fixes his eyes on Heath's. "My name is Daniel Waters and this is my wife Allison." The man says, struggling to breathe. "We sure thank you for your help."

"I'm Heath. That's quite a tumble you took. What happened?"

The woman continues to wash the man's face and recounts the crash. "We're from Denver, travelling to San Francisco. We were on the trail headed toward Modesto when a rattler spooked the horse. She bolted and ran. Daniel pushed me from the wagon when he saw the ravine. The horse tried to change directions at the last minute but the edge was soft and she almost went down until she regained her footing. The tongue snapped and the horse ran off. But, it was too late for the wagon. It just slid right over the edge. It took me awhile to get down here to him."

"I jumped just as the wagon went over, but my legs caught in the reins and pulled me down with the wagon." Daniel adds. He is trying to remain conscious, but the pain in his head and chest is almost too much to bear. Surprisingly, he feels no pain in his legs. In fact he cannot feel his legs at all. "My legs Allie. I can't feel them."

"It's probably best you can't. They're broken pretty bad." Heath responds. "Does it hurt to breathe?"

"Yes, can't get enough air."

No doubt the man has several broken ribs which explains the difficulty breathing, but there is something more that worries Heath. He places his ear next to the man's chest and hears a gurgling noise every time the man exhales. "Try taking slow, shallow breaths." Heath instructs. "It will help slow down your heart so you won't need to breathe as hard."

The woman cradles the man's head in her arm and raises a cup to his lips. He manages a swallow and looks lovingly into her face until his expression changes to concern. "Allie, love, you're hurt." Daniel puts his hand up to Allison's temple where a trickle of blood from her head has dried upon her brow.

"I'm fine darling. Don't you worry about me." Allison strokes his hair and holds his hand. "I got scraped up a bit sliding down the rocks to get to you, but I'll be just fine. You're the one we need to worry about." In truth, Allison hasn't had a chance to assess her own injuries. She landed hard on her shoulder falling out of the wagon and sprained her ankle coming down the ravine wall. Her backside probably looks rough after sliding most of the way down the rocky incline on her bum. Her body will heal, but she knows it doesn't look good for Daniel. She shudders to think what condition she would be in if Daniel hadn't pushed her from the wagon when he did.

Figuring he will be staying for a while, Heath walks over to unload his horse and to give the young couple some privacy. He strokes Charger's neck and thinks through his options. The nearest doctor is at least a day's ride away and the man can't ride in his condition. Even if he built a travois to transport him, it will take too long. He'll never make it.

Heath's thoughts are broken as the woman walks up next to him. "Can we get him to a doctor?" She asks quietly.

He turns and looks into her eyes. He's never seen eyes such a bright green before. They remind him of a meadow that's just been soaked by a summer rain. He dreads telling her the truth but knows she needs to hear it.

"The nearest town is about 15 miles west of here. It's too small to have its own doctor. The best chance at a doctor is in Modesto 20 miles out. His legs and pelvis are crushed. He can't ride. I think his broken ribs may have punctured one if not both of his lungs. That gurgling sound you hear is his lungs filling with fluid. He might have other internal injuries we can't see." He pauses to allow his words to sink in. He expects her to fall apart and break down, but instead she remains steady on her feet. She just nods her head and closes her eyes releasing the tears pooled there to stream down her face.

After a moment of silence, she opens her eyes and looks at Heath. "How much time do you figure he has?"

"An hour or two." Heath tries to be direct without sounding heartless. But he knows there is no point in giving her false hope. "I'm sorry Ma'am."

Allison looks over at Daniel and then back at Heath. She holds out her hand and says with a wavering voice, "Well, Cowboy. I'm sure you have things and people you need to get back to. We thank you for going out of your way… to help us."

Heath looks at her dumbfounded. Does she really expect him to leave with her husband just hours from death? She can't bury him all by herself and it's certainly not safe for her to be out here in the middle of nowhere by herself. Heath takes her hand and covers it with his own. "Ma'am, I'm not leaving you or your husband." He says definitively. He releases her hand and goes back to untying his bundle and removing his saddle bags.

Allison says a silent prayer of thanks and heads back to Daniel. She raises his head carefully and slides underneath so his head is resting in her lap. She caresses his face and runs her fingers through his hair talking quietly to him.

For the next hour, Heath busies himself with collecting water and building a fire so they can eat and stay warm once night comes. While sitting at the fire, he hears the woman call out and signal him over. Heath strides over and gets down on one knee beside Daniel and Allison.

Daniel takes a folded piece of paper and stuffs it into Heath's shirt pocket with a shaky hand. Heath starts to pull the paper out and read it but Daniel stops him. Daniel's breathing is labored and his words are slow. "Please make sure Allie gets to San Francisco. That paper is everything she needs."

"I'll get her there." Heath assures the man and pats him on the shoulder.

When Heath tries to stand, Daniel grabs Heath's sleeve and pulls him down so their faces are inches apart. "My wife is a wonderful woman. An honorable woman." Heath understands the man's need to speak plainly, knowing he doesn't have much time and is worried about leaving his wife behind. "Promise me, you won't let anything happen to her." Daniel struggles to get the words out but his light brown eyes clearly convey all the meaning behind his words.

Heath looks at the Allison and then back at Daniel. "I promise." He swears.

Daniel takes Allison's hand and kisses it tenderly. Then he looks in her eyes and tells her how much he loves her. He's sorry he can't be there for their dream, but he will see her again one day. Allison bends down and kisses him slowly on the lips and then on the forehead. "I love you darling." She whispers to him. He closes his eyes and his breathing starts to come in irregular patterns. She softly hums a sweet tune in his ear and rocks him.

Heath waits silently and watches Daniel's chest rise and fall slowly for several minutes. Then Daniel takes a deep ragged breath and exhales it slowly. It is his last. Allison continues to hum and run her fingers lightly over his face and through his hair. She knows he is gone, but she wants to hang on to him for a just a little longer. "Oh Daniel." She sobs cradling his head to her chest.

Heath helps Allison wrap Daniel's body in a blanket and together with the use of some rope and the horse, they manage to pull his body up to the top of the ravine. They bury him under a birch tree and cover the mound with rocks. Heath stands back with his hat in his hands and head bowed while Allison says a prayer and sings a verse from a church song Heath has never heard before. Her sweet voice carries on the breeze and seems to swirl all around them. When she finishes, she kneels and lays a handful of wildflowers on the grave. She places her hand over the flowers and says goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

It is late in the day, so Heath suggests they make camp in the ravine with the wagon. He finds some beans and salt pork in the remains of the wagon and heats them over the fire while Allison sits on a rock several yards away staring blankly into the darkness. Certain that her heart is breaking for her husband, Heath wishes he could do something, but what? All he can do is fulfill his promise to look after her and deliver her safely to San Francisco.

He prepares her a plate and walks it over to her. "You should eat. I'm not the best trail cook but it stays down and fills you up." He says lightly.

"Oh," she jumps and stiffens a little, startled by his presence. Her mind was so far away she didn't even hear him approach. "I'm not hungry, but thank you anyway," she answers and turns back to gaze out into the darkness.

Heath retreats back to the fire, takes a seat and eats the meal. He didn't mean to frighten her. Heath finishes his meal, washes the dishes, and packs them away. He tries to keep himself busy with camp work, moving slowly and deliberately so as not to startle her again. He figures he should set up a place for her to sleep. He takes his bedroll and looks for a suitable place near the fire. After a few steps he notices a change in the woman. Instead of sitting straight with eyes cast out, her face is buried in her arms and she's shaking with quiet sobs.

His heart sinks. He sets down the bedroll and approaches her tentatively. "Ma'am," he says softly, stopping a few feet behind her to give her space. She doesn't move, but after a few minutes her sobbing subsides a little. Unsure what to do, he turns to leave but stops when he hears her quiet voice say, "Please, call me Allison."

"I was going to set a place for you to sleep by the fire. You'll be more comfortable over there. I'll sit out here," he adds to make it clear he won't bother her none.

"That would be fine, thank you." She replies without looking up.

Heath turns back to the fire and finds a suitable spot for her to sleep. He smooths out the earth with his boot and picks up a stray rock or two to make it as level as possible. Then he lays down the bedroll with an extra blanket on top for her comfort and leaves another blanket folded to the side. When he finishes, to his surprise, he sees her standing and watching him intently. Her eyes are red from crying and she looks like she might fall over where she stands.

"Um, I need to…" she motions toward the end of the ravine to indicate that she needs to take care of things. Heath nods his head in acknowledgement and pretends to tend the fire even though it is going strong.

Allison tries to compose herself before returning. She knows he is in an awkward situation and he is clearly trying hard to do everything he can for her. It will be hard, but if she wants to get to San Francisco, or anywhere for that matter, this Cowboy is her only option.

When Allison comes back to camp, Heath stands and moves in the opposite direction to give her a clear path to the fire.

Allison grabs the coffee pot from the fire with her skirt and pours a cup. She sets the pot down and walks toward Heath extending the cup toward him. Heath hesitates a moment and then takes it with a small smile. "Thanks. Allison." It feels strange to say her name out loud in such a familiar way.

She looks down and bites her bottom lip searching for something to say. But Heath speaks first. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Daniel was a really good man."

"I'm sure he was."

She raises her eyes to look at Heath. "Why don't you sit with me and I'll tell you about him?" Heath nods and takes a seat by the fire. She sits on the bedroll and breaths deeply. It takes all of her strength to get out the first few words, but after she starts, the words come easier. She describes how she and Daniel met, their life in Denver, and their trip west. Heath listens quietly, interjecting questions or comments occasionally. He is drawn to her stories and eager to hear more. One thing is definitely clear, she loves Daniel and he her. He prays he can find something like that for himself someday.

Allison stops mid-sentence overcome with exhaustion. She can barely keep her eyes open and forgets what she is talking about.

"You should rest." Heath suggests. She gets up and quietly walks over to a pile of items thrown from the wagon and grabs a man's fleece barn coat that must have belonged to Daniel.

"Are you cold?" Heath asks even though the night is quite warm. "I can build the fire up a little."

"Oh, no." she replies surprised at the question. "I'm just fine thank you." She lies back down on the bedroll and holds the coat to her like a mother sleeping with a child. Heath looks away realizing why she took the coat. She probably hasn't slept without her husband by her side for a long while and needs something of his to hold.

Once Allison is settled in, she says, "Thank you, Cowboy. For coming here, for listening and for staying." With nothing more to say, Allison closes her eyes and immediately falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Heath lay awake most of the night watching the fire and contemplating everything that had happened. He thought a lot about Daniel's words and his promise to get Allison to San Francisco. He fully intends to keep his promise, but the family expects him back the next day and when he doesn't show, they'll be worried. If only he could get a message to them. Tell them he is alright. He also thinks about Allison and the best way to get her to San Francisco. He could take to her Stockton and pay for train tickets. That would certainly be better than riding all the way together on horseback. But what will she do once she gets there? He doesn't think she has any money or knows anyone there. A big city like that is not a place for a young widow to wander around in. No matter how Heath works the situation in his mind, he always comes to the same conclusion. Allison can't do this alone. She needs him.

The next morning, Heath and Allison share a meager breakfast and drink some coffee. Allison nibbles a little but doesn't eat much. After they eat, they search the area for items that fell out of the wagon, looking for anything that is salvageable. Allison surveys what's left in the wagon while Heath searches the surrounding ravine.

The dishes she got as a wedding present are smashed to pieces despite being carefully packed amongst the cornmeal, flour, and sugar. She pulls out her extra clothes from the wagon to find they reek of kerosene from an overturned lantern. She throws the clothes and the dishes on a mounting discard pile behind the wagon. The items she does find intact are her grandmother's quilt that she and Daniel planned to use on their bed and her father's bible.

Heath comes back to the wagon with one of Daniel's shirts and a broken hand mirror he found among the rocks. He also found a couple buttons and spools of thread separated from a sewing basket, which he never found, a broken wash tub and some odds and ends of tools. Around mid-day they agree to stop looking. It's clear little of use is left.

While taking a rest, Heath remembers the paper in his pocket and pulls it out. "Your husband gave this paper to me. He told me to get you to San Francisco and that this has everything you need on it. Do you know what that means?"

Allison takes the paper and unfolds it carefully. Written in Daniel's hand is the name Chas. Waters, the address of the San Francisco land deed office, a property description, survey coordinates, and a series of other numbers. "It's about the land Daniel and I headed west for. Daniel inherited a hundred acres in Solano when his uncle Charles died. Daniel was to meet with a man in San Francisco to finalize the paperwork, but I don't know who or when."

"My brother Jarrod is a lawyer with an office in San Francisco, he can help you." Heath offers.

"Oh, I can't afford a lawyer, let alone a big city lawyer. No, I'm sure once I get to San Francisco, I'll figure it out." The last thing Allison wants is to be beholden to someone for their charity.

"If I know my brother, which I do fairly well, he will be glad to help in any way he can. Money or not." Heath replies. "My family has a ranch outside Stockton. We can head there, talk to my brother and plan your trip to San Francisco."

"Won't your wife mind?" Allison asks stunned that Heath thinks it proper to bring a strange woman home with him.

Heath lets out a little laugh and smiles. "No wife. Just my brothers, my sister, and our mother. And they won't mind a bit."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean... I just figured a cowboy like you would be married." An uncomfortable silence lingers between them.

"How long will it take to get to this ranch of yours?"

"About three days. But with both us riding Charger it might take a bit longer." Heath is eager to get on the trail and head home but doesn't want to push on too soon. With her husband in the ground barely a day, he knows she may not want to move out yet.

Allison weighs her options. If she insists Heath take her straight to San Francisco, it will take longer and she's not sure it's wise to be alone with him for that long. He seems nice, but an unmarried Cowboy has the same wants as any other man. If he takes her to Modesto, she could find her own way to San Francisco, but what would she do when she gets there? She knows she needs help and decides to take Heath up on his offer. "Stockton it is then."

Heath breaks camp and readies Charger while Allison collects the few things she can carry with her. Her spare clothes are ruined and just about everything else is broken to pieces. She hangs her canteen across her shoulder and stuffs what food she can gather into a sack. She hates to leave the quilt but knows it is impossible to take with her. Instead, she picks up the bible, dusts it off and adds it to the sack.

"I think that's it." She says aloud more to herself than to Heath. She hands him the sack which he ties around the saddle horn. He helps her up onto the horse and hands her the reins. Then he swings up behind her. He takes the reins and pauses as Allison looks back toward the wagon with longing.

"Ready?" He asks.

Allison lets out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Her whole life was in that wagon. Everything she haggled with Daniel to bring because she just couldn't leave it behind in Denver. Now all those possessions seem inconsequential. "Let's go." She says firmly and looks forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Heath and Allison ride for the rest of the day and make camp at the edge of a mesa. Not accustomed to riding horseback for such long periods, Allison is stiff and sore. She offers to unsaddle the horse and unpack the saddle bags while Heath starts the fire and prepares supper.

At first, Heath protests but then he sees her walking stiffly, trying to loosen her leg and back muscles. He finally agrees figuring it is better for her to keep moving around than to be crouched at the fire cooking. Still, he keeps a watchful eye on her as she unties the saddle bags and the food sack and sets them down and then busies herself undoing the collar and cinch straps. Charger is a big horse with a heavy saddle which Heath doubts she can remove by herself. He watches her struggle momentarily and then to his surprise she manages to lift the saddle up and off the horse. She carries the saddle over and sets it down. Then she removes the blanket from Charger's back and proceeds to rub down his neck and back with her hands. He is truly impressed with not only her physical strength, but strength of her mind and spirit as well.

Over supper, Heath decides he wants to know more about this woman. "Do you have any family left in Denver?" He asks.

"An aunt and uncle and some cousins north of Denver. They came down for the wedding, but we don't usually see each other much."

"What about your parents?"

"My father was a pastor at a Lutheran Church in town. He wasn't one of those fire and brimstone types who preached about how we should spend our days repenting for our sins in hopes of winning God's favor. He believed God loves us just for who we are, faults and all. And we should spend our time rejoicing and thanking him for that gift."

"Does he still preach?"

Allison shakes her head. "He died two years ago. Stroke took him on the way to visit a man and his family who were homesteading a few miles outside of town." Her face is drawn and somber remembering the day he died.

"What about you? What is your father like?" asks Allison. From the look on his face, Allison can see that she struck a sore subject.

"I never knew my father."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry." Heath had come to terms with the circumstances of his birth and father-less upbringing a while back. He let go of his anger and feelings of abandonment and forgave Tom Barkley after learning his mother never even told him Heath existed.

"My mother died in childbirth when I was four." Allison continues. "My baby sister Emily only lived a few days after. I had an older brother, James. My father wanted him to be a scholar; to go to the university and make a name for himself. But James was too restless for studying books. He wanted to learn by living. So, he became a solider and joined the war. He died in the battle of Wilson's Creek in Missouri."

"Daniel have any family?" Heath asks, interested to learn more.

"He has an older sister who is married and lives in San Francisco. I've never met her. Daniel said we might stay with her until we got everything settled with the land. His mother ran off when he was little. Daniel didn't say why. I'm not sure he even knew why. His father remarried a few years later to a woman who already had two daughters of her own. Daniel didn't say much about them except that he hasn't heard from or seen them since his Dad died eight years ago. His family wasn't very close it seems." Allison realizes how much she's been talking about herself.

"You know so much about me Cowboy, but I know next to nothing about you. I don't even know your last name."

"Barkley. Heath Barkley."

"And what is that you do Mr. Heath Barkley besides help stranded travelers? Or IS that what you do for a living?"

Heath smiles a little. "No, this is the only time I've done that. I help run my family's ranch and oversee some of their mining and logging interests."

"You grow up in Stockton?"

"I was born in a small mining town called Strawberry. When the gold ran out, so did everyone else, leaving the few of us behind to scratch out a living. I left as soon as I could. I've been pretty much everywhere since. You name it. I've done it. Miner, logger, cattleman, horse trainer, farmer, ranch hand, soldier, lawman, and more." Heath feels his answer is sufficient without revealing more.

"A man of all trades, huh." Allison tries to imagine a life working so many different types of jobs. "Going from place to place and job to job sounds kind of lonely. You don't stay anywhere long enough to establish roots, to be with people who see you through all of life's events year after year. Not that there's anything wrong with that." Allison corrects herself afraid her comment about his life style may have offended him.

"Me, I like having strong roots in the ground. It was hard for me to leave Denver, but Daniel said in California we'd be the root from which new generations of family would come. And they would look back and say it all started with us. If it weren't for Daniel, I would have never left Denver."

"Do you think you will go back? I mean once you settle everything in San Francisco?" Heath wonders aloud. He can't help but think that for someone who likes to be rooted with family, she doesn't have much in Denver to go back to and doesn't have much in California to stay for.

"I don't know, Cowboy. I honestly don't know." Allison knows she will eventually have to decide whether to stay or go, but whenever the thought creeps into her mind, she pushes it out. Right now she must stay focused on finishing this trip for herself and for Daniel.


	5. Chapter 5

It is mid-afternoon on the second day of their journey to the Barkley ranch and black clouds are rolling in from the West.

"We don't want to be caught out here when that storm hits." Heath comments. "Looks like it's gonna be a gully washer too. We'd better find some shelter."

A while later, they ride up outside an old barn in a drenching rain. Heath immediately slides off the back of the horse and helps Allison down. He quickly unties the sack of food and the saddle bags and hands them to Allison. "You go ahead inside, I'll see to the horse." Heath instructs.

Allison walks into the dilapidated barn wary of critters that might be seeking the same shelter from the storm. She sets the bags down and waits for her eyes to adjust to the dimness inside. After a few moments, she steps cautiously and fumbles her way forward when Heath enters with the saddle and blankets, shaking the rain off his hat.

"Allison, where are you?" He calls out into darkness.

"Over here," she answers, but Heath can't see her. He hears a crash come from the direction of her voice. "Ow!" she cries out.

"Hang on, don't move." Heath says striking a match. He looks around and spots a lantern hanging behind the door. He lights the lantern and holds it up to see Allison in front of him rubbing her leg.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just knocked my leg hard on something." She walks back toward the door where Heath is standing.

"Stay here. I'll check out the place." Allison stays by the door as Heath walks around the barn. The structure is small with one stall and a little area for storing and hanging tack. "The good news is this place is dry. The bad news is it looks like we'll be here for the night the way this storm is carrying on." Heath surmises.

Allison assesses the situation herself and declares, "My father said once that everything on earth needs God's tears to make it clean and new. But just this once, I wish God would use a handkerchief or two." The words are out of her mouth before she realizes how blasphemous they must sound.

"Oh!" She gasps and looks at Heath covering her mouth with her hand in embarrassment.

Heath is stunned at first, but his eyes twinkle when he sees the look of embarrassment on her face and he busts out laughing. Relieved that he finds it funny and not offensive, she relaxes and smiles.

"Well, if I'm ever so fortunate to make it to heaven," Heath replies, "I'll bring a spare handkerchief for just such occasions." Now Allison can't help but laugh herself.

It's the first time Heath has seen her smile or heard her laugh. Both are quite pretty he thinks to himself and then pushes it from his mind when he sees Allison wrap her arms around herself and shiver.

"I'll get a fire going. You'd better get out of that wet dress before you catch pneumonia." He adds shyly handing her a blanket. "You can cover up with this. It's not the softest, but it's dry."

Allison stands unsure for a moment and then heads to the stall to change. She is thankful the stall is light enough that she can see but dark enough that he can't. She glances back over her shoulder and watches Heath clear out a space for the fire. Satisfied he's paying her no mind, she moves to the back corner of the stall and begins to undress.

Once the fire is going, Heath removes his wet shirt in exchange for a dry one from his saddle bag. He hangs his shirt on a nail to dry when he sees Allison emerge from the stall. She is wearing her shift, clutching the blanket tightly around her shoulders with one hand and holding her dress, shoes, and stockings in the other. Her long hair falls in dripping dark tendrils down her back and front. Wide-eyed, she reminds him of a doe deciding whether to take a drink from a stream or run.

"Here, I'll take that," Heath approaches and reaches out his hand to take her dress. She relinquishes it and watches him hang the dress on another nail by his shirt. Then he takes her shoes and stockings and lays them out over a bale of hay.

She sits down with her legs tucked under her and looks into the fire, relishing the warmth on her cold limbs.

"Now about that hair." Heath looks around for something he can use to towel off her dripping hair. Realizing the only dry thing left is the spare shirt he's wearing, he takes off the shirt and kneels behind Allison.

Allison tenses. She can feel his breath on the back of her neck as he reaches forward to gather the hair from around her face and pull it back. She closes her eyes and reminds herself to breathe. She's never been so close to a man other than Daniel. He gently rubs the shirt over and under her hair until it is no longer dripping with water.

"Daniel told me to trust to you." Her words come out sounding more like a question than a statement.

Heath finishes drying her hair and steps back around her to the fire laying his shirt over a crate to dry. "And you're trying to decide if you should, is that it?" He asks taking a seat on the floor and stirring the fire. "If it helps any, I promised him I would look after you and I always keep my promises." He looks over expectantly waiting for Allison to respond, but she just stares into his eyes across the edge of the fire.

Finally, she breaks the silence. "The bible says the eyes are the windows to a person's soul. I believe you can tell a lot about a person by looking into their eyes. Really look, I mean." She continues, staring at Heath.

"Hmm." Heath murmurs, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with her continued stare. "So what do my eyes tell you?"

She hesitates, not sure how honestly to answer his question. She finally decides that in order to trust him, she must be completely honest. "They tell me that you carry much sorrow and anger inside you. I see it in the shadows behind your eyes. Everyone has them, shadows I mean, but yours are darker than most." She states timidly.

Heath remains stone faced despite the unsettled feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Usually a very private person who rarely shares his thoughts and feelings with even his family, Heath is surprised at the accuracy of her vision. Is he really that transparent or does she just have some type of gift to see things hidden inside a person?

Allison finally looks away as if recalling an old memory. "My father used to say the difference between anger and hate is that hate fills a person so up inside that there is no room left for anything else like kindness or love." She looks back at Heath and finishes, "I don't see hate in your eyes. So, Yes. I trust you."

A loud crack of lightning and rumbling thunder makes Allison jump. She pulls the blanket tighter around her and looks up questioning whether the roof will indeed hold out the storm. "Now that roof on the other hand."

Heath can see Allison's uneasiness as the storm intensifies. The rain drives down harder and quick successions of lightening crack loudly through the skies. Looking for a way to distract her from the storm, he tells her a story about a time he worked in a mine outside Silver City and a storm like this one hit. The mine started filling with water faster than the men could get out. He told of how they worked together to form a tow line to pull everyone out. That story lead to another about a logging camp, and another about a cattle drive to Mexico.

Allison soon forgets the storm and becomes completely enthralled with the stories of the dangerous situations Heath has been in and how he and the others prevailed. Suddenly, his life doesn't seem so lonely at all. This cowboy is not much older than her and yet he has met so many people and done so many things. More than she could ever imagine doing over her entire lifetime.

The two talk until the lightening subsides leaving behind a soft steady rain. Allison's eyes grow heavy and she rests her head on her arm. Heath looks over and sees she is fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Heath wakes to a quiet morning with the sun creeping under the door and through the window. Relieved that the storm is over, he thinks they should be able to reach the ranch by mid-day. He looks over to see if Allison is awake and is surprised to find that sometime during the night, she moved closer to him. She is now curled up just a foot or two from his side. Boy that storm must have really scared her he thinks as he watches her sleep. A few strands of now dry hair have fallen over her sleeping face. Heath reaches over and carefully pushes the hair away from her face to reveal the dark lashes of her eyes and the berry touched color of her cheeks. She looks so peaceful and content, not like a woman who lost her husband just days before. The blanket has fallen down to reveal a lightly freckled shoulder under the white cotton strap of her shift. His fingertips brush her shoulder ever so lightly as he pulls the blanket back up over her to keep her warm and also to prevent any feeling of impropriety when she wakes.

Feeling ashamed for staring at her, he decides to let her sleep. He rises as quietly as he can, grabs his shirt and slips out the door.

Sometime later, Allison wakes with a start in the empty, quiet barn. It is full day light outside and the fire has died down. She assumes Heath is outside and might be back at any minute. Still clutching the blanket, she grabs her dress from the peg on the wall and finds it completely dry. She then heads to the stall to get dressed. It feels good to be fully clothed again. She sits back at the fire to pull on her stockings and shoes. Then she runs her fingers through her tangled hair and swiftly braids it down her back.

She puts some kindling on the fire to get it hot and decides to make coffee and cook breakfast. She pours the water from their canteens into the coffee pot with some grounds and sets it at the side of the fire. Then she mixes the cornmeal and flour with a little lard to make griddle cakes. While preparing the meal, her stomach grumbles with hunger. It is the first time she can remember being actually hungry since Daniel died.

Everything is just about ready when Heath comes back into the barn. "Boy Howdy. That smells good." He exclaims removing his hat and taking a seat. Allison smiles and hands him a cup of coffee.

"I figure since you've done all the cooking so far, it was my turn." She hands him a plate of sizzling cakes. Heath knows the cakes are hot, but he is hungry and they smell so good.

"Well, with food this good, it can be your turn from now on." Heath smiles after devouring the first cake.

"Sorry I slept so long. You should have woken me. We could have headed out hours ago." Personally Allison liked waking to the warm sun coming in through the window and was glad to have the extra time off the horse, but she knew Heath's family would be worried about him and was sure he wanted to get home.

"You needed the rest. You tossed and turned quite a bit last with the storm." He decided not to mention how she ended up much closer to him at the end of the night than where she had started. "Here, eat the rest of the cakes." Heath offers after noticing how little Allison ate once again. She is going to fall over if she doesn't get some food in her he thinks.

"No, thanks. I'm fine. I'll save them and we can eat them later."

"I figure we can make it to the ranch in plenty of time for supper tonight. Our house-man Silas cooks a good meal."


	7. Chapter 7

Once they are back on Barkley land, Heath feels a difference in Charger. The change in the horse's step shows he clearly recognizes the landscape and knows he is close to home. Allison is amazed at the size of the Barkley land. She figures they've ridden a good five miles or more since passing a sign on the road pointing the direction to the ranch. After a small bend in the road, they arrive at a two-story, white house flanked by beautiful rose bushes in full bloom.

Heath pulls Charger up at the front door, slides down, tethers him to the post and helps Allison down. She looks apprehensively at the stately house before her. "Are you sure we're at the right place, Cowboy? This looks like it could be the Governor's mansion."

"This is it." Heath smiles. He remembers how impressive the house looked the first time he rode up over a year ago, determined to claim his birth right as a Barkley. After the family accepted who he was and asked him to move into the house, he still felt like a guest or visitor. It took a while, but eventually the house felt like home. A real home where he was not only welcome but expected to walk right in like he had lived there all his life. Seeing Allison's appreciation for the house now, Heath realizes how many times he has entered the doors since without truly appreciating it.

"Come on in and meet everyone." Leaving the horse and their gear, he opens the front door and follows Allison inside. Just inside the door, Allison stops in her tracks to take in the beauty of the house before her. Heath walks around her and sets his hat on the table when a gleeful shout rings through the house.

"Heath! You're home!" Audra calls excitedly from the second floor and rushes down the stairs to give her big brother a welcome home hug.

"Well now, that's a mighty fine homecoming. Maybe I should leave more often." Heath teases, hugging her back.

"Mother was so worried when you didn't show. Why didn't you telegraph and let us know you'd be a few days late?"

Before Heath can answer, Victoria strides into the room. "I thought I heard shouting. Really, Audra, I think you are competing with Nick for the biggest voice in the valley. Heath, is it so good to have you home." Victoria kisses Heath on the cheek. When she pulls away, she sees the woman standing behind him. "Won't you introduce us your guest?"

"Mother, Audra, this is Mrs. Allison Waters. Allison, my mother Victoria and my sister Audra."

"How do you do?" Allison answers standing tall despite suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her appearance. She can only imagine how she must look standing in her plain and dirty attire before such an impeccably dressed lady and in such a fine house.

"Welcome to the Barkley ranch, Mrs. Waters," Victoria says offering a warm smile to their guest.

"Thank you, and please call me Allison." Allison smiles in response. "I'm afraid I'm to blame for your son's delay, Mrs. Barkley. My husband and I were on our way from Denver to San Francisco when we ran into some trouble the other side of Sonora. Heath was very kind to come to our aid."

"Sonora? Why that's several day's ride from here. You must be exhausted. I'm glad Heath was able to assist you."

"I hope it's alright, I invited Allison to stay with us for a few days." Heath feels the need to ask even though he's confident Victoria won't mind.

"But of course. You are welcome to stay as long as you like. Will your husband be joining us as well?" Victoria asks looking over Allison's shoulder as if her husband will enter at any moment.

"No, he isn't coming." Allison responds sadly. Victoria can see there is much more to be said, but doesn't want to pry into the affairs of their newly arrived guest.

"Audra," Heath interjects, saving Allison from Victoria's questioning look. "It's been a long few days and I bet Allison would sure appreciate washing the road dust off."

"Of course." Audra smiles, happy to help their guest. "Allison, if you follow me I'll show you where you can wash up." Allison feels awkward taking such hospitality from strangers and looks uneasily at Heath. Seeing her discomfort, he says "Don't worry, Audra will take good care of you. I'll meet you in the parlor later."

After they disappear upstairs, Victoria looks at Heath waiting for an explanation. "Why do I get the feeling there is a long story coming?" Heath gives his mother a shy smile and takes her arm in his. "I think you'd better sit down for this."

Audra makes idle conversation as she leads Allison up the stairs. "Do you have any bags we can bring in for you? I'm sure you'll want to put on a fresh dress after your bath."

"No, I don't have any bags. I'm afraid all I have is what I've got on." Allison replies embarrassed.

"No worries." Audra quickly replies. "I bet I have some clothes that will fit you. You are welcome to borrow them."

After passing several rooms, Audra opens the next to the last door in the hall. "Here's the bathroom. The water is heated by a boiler downstairs so just turn the faucet like this. There are towels over here. Oh, and use this soap." Audra pulls out a light purple bar of soap from a wash stand that smells strongly of lavender and sets it at the side of the tub. "This is so much better than that scratchy lye soap my brothers use. I think that's everything you need for now. My room is across the hall, so holler if you need anything."

"Thank you kindly Miss Audra. I haven't had a good hot bath in a long time. I may just never get out." Allison winks and smiles at Audra who reciprocates with a giggle.

"You just take as long as you like. My other brothers are all out so no one will bother you. I'll go find some clothes you can borrow and leave them in the room next door. You can dress in there." With that Audra leaves Allison to her bath.


	8. Chapter 8

Audra and Allison descend the stairs to join the family in the living room for conversation and drinks before supper. Allison feels refreshed after her bath and change of clothes. Audra generously lent her a camisole and slip to wear under a cream colored dress. Although the dress is a bit long because she is not as tall as Audra, it still fits and feels good. She also took Audra's offer to help brush out her hair so it shines and falls in soft waves down her back.

Heath and Nick are sipping brandies and catching up on the affairs of the ranch. Jarrod sits in the wing back chair next to Victoria describing a case he recently won when Audra leads Allison into the room.

"Good evening everyone." Audra says sweetly as they enter the room together. The conversations immediately stop as the men take in the vision of their guest.

"Well I'll be," Nick mutters to himself in surprise as he takes in the pretty woman. Heath's stunned look breaks when he hears Nick's remark and decides he better get to Allison before Nick says or does something to comprise himself or her.

"Boy Howdy! You look fresh as a daisy. I bet you feel like one too." Heath says as he joins Audra and Allison at the entrance to the room.

"I never knew how good a hot bath could feel. And this dress, well, I have Audra to thank for that." Allison smiles genuinely at Audra.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the family." Heath says ushering Allison into the room.

Heath stops in front of Victoria and Jarrod who have both risen from their seats. "My mother, Victoria, who you met earlier."

"Allison dear," Victoria puts her hands on Allison's arms and kisses her on the cheek. Allison isn't sure how to react to the matriarch's welcoming gesture. Not that she minds. In fact, it feels nice to be treated so special as if she has known the family for years.

"Mrs. Barkley." Allison returns the woman's kind gesture by nodding and curtseying slightly.

"Please call me Victoria." She insists.

"You have a very lovely home Victoria. Thank you so much for inviting me in after arriving unannounced on your doorstep and in such a mess too."

"Nonsense, we are happy to have you join us."

Jarrod steps in to introduce himself. "I'm Jarrod. Heath's older and much better looking brother," he says with a grin.

Allison holds out her hand to Jarrod who takes it and kisses it lightly. "Pleasure to meet you Jarrod. You must be the lawyer." She guesses by the quality of the suit he is wearing, which is much too fine for ranch work.

"Guilty as charged." Jarrod smiles.

"And this is my other brother Nick." Heath introduces her to a tall man with black hair and a black vest. He looks like Jarrod, but nothing like Heath or Audra, Allison notes.

"Ma'am." Nick nods and smiles politely. "May I pour you a drink?"

"Oh, no thank you." Allison replies wondering if it is rude of her to decline.

Nick then addresses Heath. "Explain to me little brother why it is that in all the years I've gone to the livestock auction, all I've brought back are saddle sores. The first time you go, you bring back a lovely young lady." Allison blushes at the attention.

"Just lucky, I guess." Answers Heath who sees her face turning red.

"Well, however you found her, I'm glad you did." Breaks in Jarrod. His voice changes to a serious tone and he places his hand on Allison's shoulder. "Heath told us about your husband. I just want to say how truly sorry we are for your loss."

"Thank you, Jarrod. That is very kind of you." She doesn't blame Heath for telling them, but she also doesn't want anyone's pity or charity because of it. She knows it will be hard, but she must be strong. After all, there is no one left to take care of her. She must stand on her own. "I think I am the lucky one though. I don't know where I'd be right now if Heath hadn't stopped to help us."

Now it's Heath's turn to blush a little, but he hides it by offering her a seat on the sofa next to Audra. Victoria and Jarrod take their seats in the two chairs facing the sofa.

"We are very happy to have you with us, and we hope that you will be able to stay awhile." Victoria says.

"I don't rightly know just yet." Allison responds hesitantly. She wants to settle on the land and try to get her feet underneath her. "I have some business in San Francisco to finish for my husband."

"Yes, Heath tells me you may be in need of my legal services." Jarrod interjects.

"Possibly. My husband's uncle died a few months ago in San Francisco. After he died, Daniel received a letter saying that he had inherited some land outside Sonora from his uncle's estate that had belonged to Daniel's grandfather. The will said something about the land going to the next male child. Well, the uncle never had any children, Daniel's father died years ago, so the next male in the family is Daniel. Oh," Allison stops as a thought crosses her mind.

"What is it?" Asks Audra who has been listening intently.

"I just realized that if the land belongs to the next male in the family, which is Daniel, and now Daniel is gone…" Allison looks down with the realization that claiming ownership of the land might be harder than she originally thought. "Well, I don't know what will happen to it."

"Surely since you are married to Daniel, the land will pass to you. Won't it Jarrod?" Audra asks her voice full of hope.

"I can't say for sure. It all depends on how the will is written and what other family members might have a claim to it."

Nick joins the conversation saying, "Sounds to me like she could use your help after all Jarrod."

Jarrod can tell Allison is trying very hard not to cry in front of everyone and gallantly comes to her rescue. He reaches across the table to take her hand and says, "I'm happy to help you Allison. Why don't we discuss the details tomorrow after you've had one of Silas' fine meals and a good night's rest?"

Allison nods appreciatively, knowing that Jarrod has given her the chance for an emotional reprieve of questions and talking about Daniel. "Thank you, Jarrod. I'm sure you're very busy with your practice and all, but I would appreciate some help. I don't have the money just now, but I can have it wired from the bank in Denver. I also plan to look for a job in town to cover a room at the boarding house and fare to San Francisco."

"Boarding house?" pipes in Audra who was hoping Allison would stay at the ranch so she could get to know her better. "Why don't you just stay here with us?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose on your family Audra. You have all been so very kind to me already."

"There is no imposition, we have plenty of room and are glad share our home with you." Victoria states firmly.

"Thank you Victoria, but I cannot take advantage of such kindness. I really must find a way to earn to my keep."

Before Victoria can argue otherwise, Heath interrupts. "Well, if you insist on earning your keep, I'm sure we can find some work for you around here. After all, this is a working ranch isn't it Brother Nick?" Hearing Heath use the same words he himself uses to goad Heath, Nick feels a ruse coming and decides to play along.

"Of course. Why, we have those new ponies coming in that need to be broken. I'm sure she can lend a hand with that." Allison's eyes go wide in disbelief until Heath winks at her letting her in on the joke.

"Nah, ponies get skittish with those long skirts swishing all around, better not let her do that. What about that fence in the north pasture?" Heath offers as an alternative. "It still needs fixing."

"Hmmm," Nick strokes his chin in faux contemplation of the possibility. "That kind of work requires strong hands and hers, well no offense Ma'am, are so small and dainty. It would be a shame to see them all cut up from the barbed wire." Nick sees the amusement in Allison's face as a sign to keep going. He pretends to rack his brain for another option. "She can start splitting that wood for winter. Never too early to start on that."

Heath pretends to size up Allison. "I think she's a mite small to swing that big axe." Heath finishes. "Ah, I've got it." Heath snaps his fingers as the thought comes to him. "She can help Audra with her work."

Nick nods his head in agreement then wonders aloud, "Remind me again, what it is that Audra does?"

"Nick!" Audra stamps her foot exasperated at being the brunt of their joke.

"Now boys, stop teasing your sister." Victoria rolls her eyes as the brothers continue to snicker discreetly.

"I guess it is settled then. Since we cannot find any suitable work for you, you will just have to stay as our guest."

Allison laughs, "I would like that very much. Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, the family retires to the billiard room. The men start a game of pool while Victoria and Allison sit on the sofa and get to know each other better. Allison learns that Victoria's sister lives in Denver and Victoria has been to the city on several occasions. They spend time talking about the people and places they know. Victoria genuinely enjoys Allison's company. She finds her intelligent and witty.

Allison listens to Victoria's stories about coming to California with her husband Tom and the early days of the ranch. She particularly likes the stories of Nick and Jarrod as children and the trouble they got in. She wonders why none of Victoria's stories include Heath. Then she recalls how Heath said he never knew his father. How could that be if Mr. Barkley died just seven years ago?

Audra sits in a chair to the side working on some embroidery. Although she's heard her mother's stories before, she usually learns a new detail or two with every telling.

Allison looks over at the Barkley men engrossed in their game of pool. They seem so completely different from each other. Jarrod is intellectual and refined. Nick is loud and direct. Heath is quiet and shy. But they all seem strong willed and centered in their family. A trait that must come from their parents based on Victoria's amazing stories. She likes how they poke and pick at each other like only close brothers can. This is a real family she thinks to herself when a quick pain shoots through her abdomen.

She sucks in her breath waiting for the pain to pass. She dismisses the pain until she feels another just as strong. Victoria notices the change in Allison's expression and places her hand on Allison's arm.

"Allison, dear. Are you alright?"

Embarrassed, Allison realizes she hasn't been actively listening to Victoria's story. "I'm sorry, Victoria. I'm afraid I'm suddenly not feeling well." She forces a smile despite a feeling of panic rising inside her.

Heath stands on the opposite side of the table waiting for his turn to shoot when Allison stands and says she thinks she will head off to bed and wishes everyone a good night. He sets down his cue stick and walks over to her. He notices her face looks pale and there's an uneasiness in her posture.

"You've had a hard few days and could use a good night's rest. I'll walk you upstairs." He says.

"That won't be necessary Heath. You stay and finish your…" Her words are cut off as an intense pain spreads throughout her. She grabs her stomach and stumbles forward into Heath. He puts his arm around her to steady her. Jarrod snubs out his cigar and Nick sets down his brandy glass sensing that something is clearly not right with their guest.

"Allison. What's wrong?" Heath asks watching her break into tears. He thought Allison might have eaten something that didn't sit well, but this was obviously something much worse.

"No, no, no. Please no. Oh, Dear Lord, please no!" she sobs. Allison cries out again in pain and grips Heath's sleeve in sheer panic before collapsing.

"Allison!" Heath shouts while everyone rushes to her aid. Victoria is on her feet and instructs Heath to take Allison upstairs.

Heath scoops her up in his arms and carries her upstairs to the guest room. He lies the unconscious woman on the bed and steps back to let Victoria take over at Allison's side. Victoria feels Allison's forehead for a fever and checks her pulse.

"Do you think it could be her appendix, Mother?" Audra remembers how badly her stomach hurt on the way to the State Fair last year. A doctor had to remove her appendix on the train because they couldn't get her to the hospital in time. Heath remembered it too. It killed him to see Audra in such pain and to think she might die right there on that train. Heath doesn't want to see Allison go through that pain especially after everything she's already been through.

Victoria thinks back to how Allison grabbed the center of her stomach, not the side where the appendix would be. "I don't think it's her appendix, Audra. She doesn't have a fever and the pain came quickly, not building slowly." She has a suspicion on what it might be, but she hopes she is wrong. "Heath." Victoria asks. "How long did you say Allison and her husband were married?"

"I don't know. Five or six months I think. Why?" His answer confirms her fears. Victoria exchanges a look with Jarrod who stands on the opposite side of the bed. The look of concern on his face is suddenly replaced with a look of dread as he catches his Mother's meaning.

"Maybe we should wait downstairs." He says firmly. His tone making the statement more of a command than a request. "Nick, ride into town and get the doctor."

Before Nick leaves, Victoria places her hand on Nick's arm and says, "Tell him to hurry."


	10. Chapter 10

Heath, Jarrod, Nick and Audra are in the parlor waiting for the doctor who is upstairs with Victoria tending to Allison. Jarrod and Audra are attempting a game of chess to pass the time, but neither one is particularly interested in the game. "It's your move Audra," Jarrod prompts.

"Sorry Jarrod," Audra replies with a faraway look in her eyes. "I thought I heard something." Jarrod squeezes her knee in reassurance and Audra tries to focus again on the game.

"What could be taking so long?" Heath asks pacing and looking repeatedly over at the stairs. Nick pours a whiskey and hands it to Heath. "Here, drink this before you wear a hole in mother's rug. It'll calm your nerves."

Heath takes the glass and shoots it back. Nick puts his hand on Heath's shoulder to show his support and says, "Well, whatever it is, we're here for her." Heath nods in appreciation of Nick's words. Nick might be a bull headed, brackish thunderbolt, but when it comes to his family and those they care about, he is all soft.

A door closes upstairs and the voices of Victoria and the Doctor can be heard in solemn discussion. When they reach the top of the stairs, Jarrod, Nick, Heath and Audra hurry to meet them. "Mother, Doctor." Jarrod addresses them covering the distance to the stairs in no time with his long strides.

Victoria looks tired but manages a weak smile as she takes Jarrod's hands.

"Well," says Heath anxiously, "is she going to be alright?"

"Maybe we should talk in the parlor." Victoria suggests knowing the news will be hard to deliver. The family walks into the parlor and waits expectantly for the doctor to speak.

"I'm afraid it's not good news." Dr. Merar begins. "I should really discuss the lady's condition with her husband first. Is he here?"

"Her husband is dead." Heath says definitively. "I helped bury him on a trail outside Sonora four days ago. So anything you need to say, you'd better say to us now." Victoria expects such bluntness from Nick, but not from Heath. Normally, she would chastise Heath for such a cold response, but she knows he is just concerned for Allison and decides to bite her tongue.

"Oh, goodness." Replies Dr. Merar shocked at Heath's statement. "I didn't realize the particulars of her situation. I'm sorry I don't have better news then."

"Just tell us what happened Doc!" Asks Nick impatiently. The doctor looks at Victoria who nods her head as if to give her consent to talk about Allison's condition before the rest of the family.

"Allison had a miscarriage." The doctor speaks plainly but the words hang over everyone in the room. "Near as I can tell, she must have been at least three months or so along. I've certainly administered to other women under similar circumstances only this one proved somewhat difficult. She lost a considerable amount of blood. She's alive, but extremely weak and still unconscious. The next few days will be critical and she'll require round the clock care. If the bleeding starts up again... well, she may not survive." Finishes Dr. Merar somberly.

"I left your mother with specific instructions for the young woman's care. I'll stop by tomorrow morning and check on her." Victoria thanks the doctor for coming and assures him that Allison will have the best of care and that they will contact him directly should anything change.

"I'll see you out Doc," says Jarrod and walks him to the door.

"Oh, Mother, there must be something we can do!" Pleads a frightened Audra.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do Audra, but wait and pray."

Nick turns to Heath who is taking the Doctor's news hard. "Heath, did you know she was with child?"

Heath's face lights up with rage and his eyes bore straight into Nick. "No, Nick! I didn't know!" he says with disgust that Nick even asked. Overcome with emotion, Heath storms out of the room and slams the front door behind him.

"Heath!" Nick shouts and starts after him, but Victoria grabs his arm and says, "Let him go, Nick."

Heath walks hurriedly to the stable. He opens the door to Charger's stall and expertly swings up onto his bare back. He kicks the horse hard leaving the yard at a full gallop. He doesn't know where he is going, he just knows he can't be there.

After riding hard for what seems like an hour, he finally pulls up Charger and slows to a trot at the end of the Barkley land. It is fully dark now and the stars shine bright in a clear sky. Heath dismounts, tethers Charger at a grove of trees, and prepares to camp out for the night.

He stares up at the sky. Did he miss something on the trail that might have clued him in? Why didn't she say anything? Maybe it was too personal to share with someone she'd only just met. Heath thinks back over the journey to the ranch and all the things he might have done differently if he had known. Damn it, he swears under his breath.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Jarrod comes down the stairs buttoning his sleeves and heads into the dining room for breakfast where he finds Audra and Victoria already seated at the table. "Mother, Audra." Jarrod enters kissing each of the women on the top of head. "How's our guest?"

"No change unfortunately." Victoria replies passing the food around. "Nick is with her now. After breakfast I'll go up so he can start the men working for the day."

"Heath back?" Jarrod asks unfolding his napkin in his lap.

"Not yet," Audra replies. "Jarrod, I'm worried about him. The way he stormed out. I've never seen him so upset before."

"He'll be ok honey," Jarrod soothes. "Heath is the type of man who needs time and space to work through things. It's just Heath's way. He'll be back."

"But it's not like any of this is his fault." Audra counters.

"Oh we know that." Victoria explains. "But Heath... well Heath takes responsibility very seriously. It's why he works so hard around the ranch. He can always be counted on to finish the job and do it right no matter what. When something happens on his watch, he feels a responsibility to fix it and make it right. And this is something he knows he can't fix. He needs to figure out how to come with terms with that."

"Well, Allison will just have to wake up and tell him it's not his fault then." Audra concludes. Jarrod and Victoria look at each other across the table sharing a surprised look at the ease and clarity of Audra's statement.

"Amen to that that little sister." Jarrod smiles.

Jarrod fills his plate with a slice of ham, two biscuits and gravy. "I think I will go into town today and send some telegrams to San Francisco. If Daniel's uncle's will was notarized and filed with a law firm, which I assume it was, I should be able get a copy of it. I'll also try to track down Daniel's sister. That is if you can do without me around here today."

"We'll be just fine here." Victoria replies confidently. "Besides, I think you can help Allison more in town than you can help her here. Nick said he would stay close to the house in case we need to fetch the doctor."

"How will you find Daniel's sister?" Asks Audra. "We don't even know her name."

"Well, all marriages are recorded in the county records. I'll start there." Jarrod explains in between bites of his food. "I'll look for a marriage license listing a woman with the maiden name of Waters. Waters is a fairly common name, but cross referencing it against the bride's birthplace of Colorado and marriage dates within the last 10 years should help narrow it down."

"I do hope you find her. She might be the only family Allison has left. Although, Allison did say she has never met Daniel's sister. I wonder how she will take the news of everything that's happened." Audra wonders aloud.

"I don't know how close Daniel was with his sister, but I assume she will reach out to help Allison get back on her feet again." Victoria thinks about how much she enjoyed her conversations with Allison the night before. How charming and easy she was to talk to. Then she thinks about her lying upstairs with the possibility of no family to claim her.

Victoria folds her hands under chin in thought and then looks at Audra and Jarrod. "We just need to pray she wakes up, and when she does, I for one am willing to help her however I can."

"Me too." Answers Audra squeezing her Mother's hand across the table.

"Sounds like I better go into town and get started then." Jarrod concludes.


	12. Chapter 12

Slouched in a chair next to Allison's bed, Jarrod wakes to the warmth of the sunlight creeping through the window. Taking turns to watch over Allison, Jarrod insisted on sitting with her through the night so his mother and Audra could get a good night's sleep. Although the Doctor says there are no further signs of bleeding, Allison has been unconscious for over two days. If she doesn't wake soon, they fear she will be too weak to recover.

Jarrod stretches out his legs and runs his hands through his hair. He worked on a closing argument for a case until at least two or three in the morning. He doesn't recall closing his eyes, but now it is morning and the legal pad and pen are on the floor at the side of the chair. He bends down to pick up the papers when he notices Allison's head lolling from side to side. He watches her for a moment and sees her eyes moving under the lids.

"Allison?" Jarrod asks, dropping the paper and pen on the chair to lean over her. "Allison, can you hear me?"

Allison struggles to regain consciousness and answer the voice that is calling her. _I hear you Daniel. I can hear you. _Her mind replies. But something inside her knows it isn't Daniel. Confused, she wants to open her eyes, but they are so heavy. She can feel her arms, hands, legs, and feet. She knows they are there, but nothing responds to her will.

Allison finally manages a small moan, still struggling to open her eyes. "Shh. Don't try to speak. I'll go get help." Jarrod rushes out to the hall and calls for Victoria.

Just barely awake herself and freshly dressed, Victoria is finishing her hair when she hears Jarrod. She rushes out of her room anxious and a bit afraid at the urgent sound in Jarrod's voice. "What is it, Jarrod?"

"It's Allison. She's waking up." Jarrod answers.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Victoria hurries into the guest room where Allison is staying. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Victoria grasps the woman's hand in her own and strokes her hair with the other. "Allison dear, can you hear me?"

After a few moments, Allison finally opens her eyes ever so slightly. Still groggy and unaccustomed to the light, she cannot completely focus on the face before her. "Where?" She manages to whisper.

"It's me, Victoria."

Allison waits a moment for her eyes to adjust before looking around the unfamiliar room and then back at the face before her. "Victoria?"

"Do you remember coming to the Barkley ranch?" Victoria asks. Allison had arrived only hours before collapsing, but surely she hasn't forgotten everything that happened.

Allison's brow creases and she turns her head away. As a tear slides down her cheek, she whispers, "I remember." Too weak to respond any further, Allison falls back asleep.

"Jarrod go fetch Doctor Merar and let him know Allison is waking up. He will want to see her." Victoria instructs.

Within the hour, Jarrod returns from town with the doctor. Pleased to see Allison awake, Dr. Merar notes that her pulse is stronger, but her body is very weak. He recommends several days of bed rest, broth to build up her strength, and avoiding stress or anything that might rise her blood pressure.

Keeping herself coherent long enough to answer the doctor's questions drained what little energy Allison had. So Victoria decides to let her sleep a few hours afterward before bringing up a bowl of warm broth. She sets the tray on the dresser and turns to wake Allison, but Allison is already awake. Her face wet with tears.

Thoughts of the child she lost consume her. The doctor said it was too early to tell if it was a boy or a girl. If it had been a boy, what name would she have chosen for him? She and Daniel had not spoken of names yet. And what if it had been a girl? Either way, the thought that she would never rock it to sleep or hold it at her breast fueled more tears. But, what brought the deepest ache in the very bottom of her heart was knowing the baby was all she had left of Daniel. And she would never have either ever again.

"Why, Victoria?" Allison sobs anew. "Why are they both gone?"

Victoria sits on the bed, her heart breaking for the young woman and everything she has lost. "I wish I could give you the answer. But the truth is I don't know."

"After Daniel passed, I knew I still had this life growing inside me. That I still had part of him with me. And I was going to spend the rest of my life caring for that child, but… it's gone. Why? I want to know why! Was it falling out of the wagon, or riding here? What did I do wrong?"

"Oh, my dear, you didn't do anything wrong." Victoria soothes, putting her arm around Allison and letting the woman cry openly on her shoulder.

"Allison, I want to tell you something I've never told anyone else. The year after Nick was born, I was carrying again. Tom had purchased some land for a logging operation and was away for weeks at a time working to establish the business and ensure it was running right. What he didn't know was that I was working myself to death back here at the ranch. Of course, the ranch wasn't as big as it is now, but it was a lot to take care of. A lot for a woman with two young boys who also needed her care and attention." Victoria pauses, pulling up the memory she had tried so hard to suppress years ago.

"While Tom was gone on one of his trips to the logging camp, I lost that baby. I was here all by myself and scared. Oh, I was so scared. When Tom came back and found out, he felt just awful about it. But we picked ourselves up and kept on going with the family we did have. I lost another after Audra, but that time was completely different. Neither, Tom, Jarrod, or Nick let me do any work let alone lift my own finger. But I still lost that child too."

Allison lifts her head to look at Victoria. The older woman lovingly places her hands on either side of Allison's face. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it happens to the young, the strong, the rested, the hard working, the sick, and the weak. Only the Lord knows why it happens, but it does. And there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it." Her eyes rimmed with tears, Victoria pleads, "you must not blame yourself or anyone else."

Allison slowly nods her head in acknowledgement. Although the matriarch's words do not ease her pain, she now considers that though she will never know why, she must trust that the Lord has a plan for her.

"Now, I need you to eat this broth. All of it. Doctor's orders."

Allison smiles just a little and gives Victoria one last hug before giving in to the doctor's instructions.


	13. Chapter 13

"About time you showed up." Heath says curtly when Nick rides up to the fence Heath has been repairing since before breakfast. Removing the nail he holds between his teeth and hammering it into the post, Heath states with clear irritation. "I expected you an hour ago. Did you get lost?"

"Well now. Ain't that a fine way to greet the person bringing you breakfast." Nick replies with a grin, pushing back his hat and then resting his hand across the other on the saddle horn. "I suppose I could just ride on back and give this food Silas made to someone who might appreciate it."

Nick waits for one of Heath's quick retorts at the light hearted teasing, but when none comes, Nick's smile fades. He thought Heath's absence around the house lately was just his way of trying to catch up on the work around the ranch he missed while he was gone. But even with Heath's work ethic and naturally quiet demeanor, it isn't like him to be so short and cold. No, something is definitely bothering his fair haired brother and he intends to find out what.

Nick dismounts Coco and ties him the branch of a nearby tree while Heath continues working on the fence without acknowledging Nick's presence. Walking up to the fence, Nick grabs the line of wire and offers to take over so Heath can stop and eat.

"I got it Nick." Heath barks, looking Nick in the eyes. The two stare each other down for a moment before Nick drops the wire and holds his empty hands up to show he isn't looking for a fight. Heath breaks his gaze and wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

"Sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to bite your head off." Heath says sincerely, truly sorry about his behavior toward his brother who is clearly only trying to help. Nick drops his hands to his side and nods to show there's been no harm done.

"Maybe I should stop and have something to eat." Heath says taking off his gloves. Walking around Nick, he grabs the food out of the saddle bag and heads under the tree to eat.

Nick watches Heath set under the tree and dig into the food, contemplating what to do or say next. He removes his hat and leans against the tree, enjoying the coolness of the shade. Given Heath's behavior, Nick forgoes his usual direct approach and decides to choose a softer angle to get his brother talking.

"Almost forgot the reason it took so long for me to get up here. I ran into Jarrod back at the house. He was just coming back from town with the Doctor. He said Allison finally came to this morning, so I stuck around to hear how she's doing. Doc says she's very weak, but she's gonna be ok." Nick watches Heath continue to eat in silence.

"Well, that's good news isn't it?" Nick asks in an attempt to get Heath to say something.

"Sure is." Heath says before taking another big bite out of a biscuit with a chunk of ham stuffed inside.

When it's clear that Heath has no more to say on the matter, an impatient Nick just flat out asks. "Heath, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been pretty scarce around the house ever since you got back. Didn't see you at dinner last night or lunch the day before." Nick decides not to mention that Audra and Mother held dinner an extra twenty minutes hoping Heath would join them. And when they decided to eat without him, Audra pouted throughout the entire meal.

"Guess I've just been busy."

"Nah." Nick is quick to reply with a shake of his head. "There's more to it than that. You've been short with the men and stomping around like a bear with a thorn in its paw too." Nick notices Heath stiffen slightly knowing he's finally hit on something. Afraid of pushing him too far, Nick sits down and looks at Heath. "Why don't you tell me what's botherin' you? You know you can tell me anything." Nick says in an assuring tone.

Heath looks off to the horizon mulling over Nick's words. He knows Nick is right. He has been keeping to himself quite a bit lately. Lost in his own thoughts. And nearly picking a fight with Nick just now over nothing. After spending so much time on his own, he still finds it hard to open up and share his feelings. But sitting out in the pasture, just the two of them, Heath figures it does him no good to hold it in. He lets out a long slow breath and says quietly, "I promised I'd take care of her."

"Promised who?" Nick asks confused.

"Allison's husband." Suddenly losing his appetite, Heath looks out to the pasture and tosses the last bit of biscuit into the grass. "Before he died, I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Oh, I see." Thinking back to the night Heath brought Allison to the ranch, the change in Heath's behavior becomes clear to Nick. Nick firmly believes a man's word is just about the most important thing on earth. A belief he knows Heath shares. "And I suppose you feel that somehow you didn't live up to that promise?"

"I just can't help thinking that if I'd known her condition, I could have…"

"Could have what?" Nick interrupts. "What exactly would you have done if you had known?"

"I don't know. Stopped and rested more. Not ridden so hard. Put her on the train in Modesto."

"Oh, come on now Heath. You couldn't have stopped what happened any more than she could have."

"Maybe you're right Nick," says Heath who turns to Nick with concern, "but what if she doesn't see it that way?" With that look, Nick knew how much that singular question consumed his brother's thoughts and weighed on his heart.

"Well now. I don't know how she can blame you for something you didn't even know about. You got her here and she's gonna be fine. Isn't that enough?" Heath shrugs and turns his head away again.

"You know there is only one way to find out. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." Heath sits for a moment more before standing. "Well, are we going to sit here all day or are we going to fix this fence?"


	14. Chapter 14

Her stomach full from the evening bowl of broth, Allison begins to doze off when the sound of boots walking into the room bring her back. Opening her eyes, she sees the blond cowboy standing a bit unsure just inside the door like he might bolt out of the room.

"Hey Cowboy", Allison says quietly. Heath replies with his signature smirk and then looks down suddenly remembering the awkwardness he felt coming into the room.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to stop in and see how you're doing."

"That's ok. I have plenty of time to sleep. I'm glad you're here though because I want to talk to you." The knot in Heath's stomach immediately tightens as he reluctantly strides over toward the bed. Allison tries to lift herself up into a sitting position and Heath helps her put an extra pillow behind her back before taking a seat.

"I want to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" Heath asks genuinely surprised for this is not at all how he expected the visit to start.

"For bringing me here. Your mother, your entire family actually, have been so exceedingly kind. After what the doctor told me this morning, I probably wouldn't be here talking to you now if it weren't for their amazing care. So, thank you."

Still a bit taken aback by her expression of gratitude, Heath is unsure how to respond. "Mother says you are going to be ok. Just need to rest up for a few days, maybe a week and get your strength back." He finally says in a positive voice.

Allison nods in acknowledgement.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Heath decides it's time to say what he's been dreading. "I'm sorry about your baby."

"Me too." Allison replies sadly.

"I keep thinking if I hadn't been such a hurry to get back to the ranch or taken you to Modesto and bought you a train ticket instead of riding here, if it would have made a difference." Heath's voice fails him. He looks down as the guilt washes over him fiercely.

Allison gently lifts Heath's chin so her eyes are level with this. Allison looks directly into his eyes for a long moment. Just as she suspects, she sees the shadows and cannot hold back her dismay. Heath tries to look away, but cannot break her gaze.

"Heath Barkley. This is not your burden to carry. You hear me?" Her eyes are pleading, searching his face for some understanding of how much she means what she says. "I could have lost that baby out in that ravine all by myself and bled to death." She pauses to let her words sink into the stubborn man's thick skull. "Heath, you saved my life bringing me here."

"Maybe I should have told you about my condition, but…" she pauses to think about whether she would have said something and concludes it never crossed her mind to say anything. "I don't usually go around telling every stranger I meet about stuff like that. Besides, I figured I'd only be here a few days at the most and when I got to San Francisco, I'd never see any of you again and it wouldn't matter. But this…" she waves her hand at the bed, "…wasn't part of my plan." She chokes back tears.

Heath puts his arm around her and lets her cry. After several minutes, he feels her head heavy on his shoulder and realizes she has cried herself to sleep. He gently lies her back down on the bed and covers her up. He moves to the chair next to the bed and thinks about what she said. Even though she clearly doesn't blame him, a part of him still feels responsible. Heath feels a renewed purpose to help her recover and get her to San Francisco.


	15. Chapter 15

For Allison, the next few days pass in a blur of sleeping and consuming as much broth as the Barkleys can get into her. Sleep comes so easily, instantly, in fact. If given the choice, she'd rather sleep and not wake up at all. When she's awake, an overwhelming emptiness surrounds her and the grief is unbearable.

Most of the time her sleep is dreamless, or perhaps, she is just too tired to remember her dreams. But this day, she will remember.

_Allison walks past the store fronts in town when she spots a man a few yards ahead who looks like Daniel. He wears a red barn coat and hat just like Daniel's. Even the sway of his shoulders when he walks is the same. But, it can't be him. Can it? Her heart leaps as she tries to catch up to him. Always turned away from her or blocked from her view, she can't catch a good look at his face, but she is positive it is him. She continues her pursuit, stumbling and nearly falling as people push past, oblivious to her. The further she walks, the more crowded the sidewalk becomes. So crowded that at moments she loses sight of the man. The never ending sea of people push toward her from all directions, making it impossible to move. In desperation she shouts his name, but he cannot hear her over the crowd. _

_The man pauses and cuts across the street with hurried steps. Seeing her chance to free herself from the throng of people, she steps into the street only to be sidelined by a stream of wagons and riders who come out of nowhere at that exact moment. Frustrated at another obstacle in her way, she strains to see across the street and catches one last glimpse of him. She yells his name as loud as she can. Surely it is enough to stop everyone in their tracks. But no one stops. No one hears. She closes her eyes in exasperation. When she opens them, the street and the sidewalks are empty. Where did he go? She cries, saying his name over and over again, pleading for someone, anyone to help her find him. Please come back, she begs and falls to her knees._

Allison wakes with a start. The emotion of the dream still coursing through her body. Her heart is pounding and her nightgown sticks to her body with sweat.

"Allison. What's wrong?" Asks Victoria setting down the book she is reading and coming over to the bed.

"I had a horrible dream." Allison answers. Through her tears, she tries to describe the dream but none of it makes any sense. No words can capture the feeling of helplessness and desperation she felt in the dream and now. Audra pours a glass of water to help soothe her nerves. With every drink of water, the realness of the terror she felt in the dream fades, leaving behind a vast, sad emptiness.

"Oh, Victoria." Allison looks into her eyes pleading. "I have nothing now. No one. No home. Nothing."

Victoria puts her arm around Allison in comfort. "Don't say that. You have so much life ahead of you yet." Victoria's heart breaks for Allison because she knows there is nothing she can say or do to make her feel better.

"Maybe I'm meant to be alone." Allison weeps.

Victoria grabs Allison by the shoulders and looks her directly in the eyes. "You will never be alone, ever. You have the Barkleys. All of us. No matter where you go or what you do, we will always be here for you."

…..

Once Victoria is certain Allison has fallen asleep, she heads downstairs. She is so preoccupied recounting Allison's words that she almost runs right into Jarrod at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh!" Victoria exclaims. "Jarrod, what are you doing home in the middle of the day?"

"I had a telegram from San Francisco. I found Daniel's sister and I wanted to tell Allison." Jarrod looks at Victoria puzzled and concerned. "Is everything ok? You seem distracted."

"I was just with Allison." Victoria regains her mental focus and looks at Jarrod. "She is devastated by everything that has happened. She feels so alone. Perhaps Daniel's sister is just what Allison needs right now. A family member to show her she's not alone after all."

"I'll go up and tell her now." Jarrod offers before Victoria stops him.

"No. She just fell asleep. Let's not bother her right now." Victoria's eyes open wide as an idea strikes her. "In fact, let's not tell her at all." Jarrod looks at Victoria confused. Why would they keep the information from her?

"What if we could get his sister to come here?" Victoria ponders aloud. "Allison won't be able to travel for a bit, but there's no reason why his sister can't come here."

Jarrod thinks on the idea. It might just be possible for Daniel's sister to come within a matter of days. Much sooner than Allison can get to San Francisco. "I think it is a wonderful idea, Mother. I'll go back to town and send a telegram right now inviting her. Depending on her schedule, she might come by the end of the week."

"And wouldn't that be a lovely surprise for Allison?" Victoria smiles in anticipation.


	16. Chapter 16

A week has passed since Allison's arrival at the Barkley ranch and she desperately wants to get out of bed and do something besides look at the same four walls. Pulling back the covers, she swings her legs over the side of the bed. She takes a deep breath and puts her weight on her legs. They are weak from being in bed for several days, but hold her up. She slowly walks to the window and looks out at the fine sunny day. Oh, how good it would feel to have the sun on her face, the breeze in her hair, and the sounds of the world in her ears. Well, why shouldn't she? She decides. She pads over to the closet and finds a robe which she puts on over her night gown.

Feeling steadier than at first, she walks out of the bedroom to the hall. She considers walking herself down the stairs and outside, but she's not sure that's a good idea for her first day out of bed.

"Silas?" She calls from the railing.

"Yes, Missus Waters." Silas answers coming out from the kitchen. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to sit outside for a bit, but I need some help."

"Mr. Jarrod, Mr. Heath and Mrs. Barkley are in town. Miss Audra went over to the orphanage, but Mr. Nick is outside working in the corral, I'll go get him for you." Silas offers.

A few minutes later, Nick stomps into the house perturbed to be taken away from his work. "What is it Silas?"

"Nick," Allison calls down from the railing suddenly regretting her decision to ask for assistance.

Nick looks up and his irritation immediately dissipates when he sees Allison out of bed and standing in her robe at the railing. "Allison, everything alright?"

"Yes. It's just I thought maybe I could sit outside for a little bit, have a change of scenery and some fresh air."

"Well, sure. I think that might do you some good." Nick answers wondering why in the world she needs his permission to sit outside. Then it dawns on him that she's not asking for permission, she's asking for his help. Embarrassed, he sets his hat on the table and climbs the stairs to help her. "Do you think you can walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"I'd like to walk, but I'm not sure about the stairs."

"Tell you what. I'll carry you to the bottom of the stairs and then help you walk outside. Deal?"

"Deal." Nick scoops Allison up into his arms effortlessly and carries her down the stairs.

"Silas?" Nick calls after setting Allison down gingerly.

"Yes, Mr. Nick."

"Set a chair out on the back porch for Mrs. Waters."

"Yes, Sir. I'll bring out some fresh lemonade for her too." Replies Silas with a smile, happy to see the young lady on her feet again.

"Mrs. Waters." Nick says gallantly holding out his arm for Allison.

"Mr. Barkley." Allison replies congenially, taking his arm with a smile.

Once seated comfortably in the chair outside, she expects Nick to go back to his ranch work. But, to her surprise, he brings over a large roll of twine and scissors and sits on a barrel next to her.

"You don't have to sit and keep me company, Nick. I know you have a lot of work to do." Allison says.

"The best part of being the head of the ranch is that I get to choose the work I do. And I choose to sit with this twine here and braid it into ropes. So I get to work AND enjoy your company." Nick answers with a smile. In truth, Nick knows the men are more than capable of finishing the work in the corral and he would like the chance to get to know Allison better.

Allison watches him measure and cut equal lengths of twine. When he has enough pieces cut, he picks them up and starts to braid them. "Will you show me how to make rope?"

"Be glad to. See, you start with five pieces of twine like this and tie off the end. Then you separate four of the strands into two groups of two and wrap them around the center piece here like this. Then you wrap the two pieces back around the opposite direction to the center like this." Nick does a few more braids under Allison's watchful eye.

"It's sort of like braiding hair, but with more strands." She surmises. "Can I give it a try?"

"Absolutely! I'll let you finish this one and I'll get another started." Nick busies himself cutting more twine and explaining how the art of rope making is all in how you twist the twine tightly around the center strand, giving it more strength.

"You mean like this?" Allison asks triumphantly holding up a partially completed length of rope.

Nick stares at the rope incredulously. How did she do it that fast? Then he looks at Allison and can't help but break into a grin when he sees how pleased she is with herself. "You just might have a career in rope making." He laughs.

The two sit and continue braiding ropes in silence for a few moments. "Nick, tell me a story about you and Jarrod and Heath when you were kids."

"Well, I can tell you many stories about Jarrod and me, but I don't have any about Heath."

"Why not?"

"Well, Heath didn't grow up here with us."

"Oh, that's right. He said he grew up in a mining town somewhere. I figured maybe you all lived there for a time or something."

"No, Heath was born and raised there by his mother…"

"His Mother? Isn't Victoria Heath's mother?" Allison says in genuine shock and then tries to recover. "I mean, she calls him her son and he calls her Mother. They seem just as close as the rest of you."

"Our father went to Strawberry to start up a mine. One night he was set upon by some men in an alley and beat up real bad. So bad, he didn't even remember who he was for a time. Heath's mother took our father in and nursed him back to health. And, well, after a few months, one thing led to another. Our father regained his memory and realized he had to get back to mother. So he left Strawberry. Eight months later, Heath was born. Heath never knew who his father was until his mother died. He came here to the ranch to confront our father only to find out that he had died several years before. Heath was real mad that our father left him and his mother in poverty, struggling to survive while living in such comfort here. Turns out his mother never told our father about Heath. So, he didn't really abandon Heath and his mother, he just didn't know. Now Heath is as much a Barkley as any of us."

Hearing Nick's story about Heath made so many things about Heath clear. How he seemed a little awkward around people. How he carried so much anger and hurt inside him. Growing up as the child of an unwed mother with no father undoubtedly drew the ire and unwelcome eye of the community. A nastiness that taught him to keep his head down, avoid confrontation, and be darn sure he can fight his way out any scrap he couldn't avoid.

"Thank you for telling me Nick. Your family is truly amazing to have taken to him so strongly."

"Believe me, it wasn't easy. At least not for me. I resented Heath. His existence meant my father was not the perfect man I thought he was. Mother, Audra, and Jarrod all came around quickly. But as mother says, I'm as stubborn as a mule. Heath had to prove himself to me. And prove himself he did. I can't imagine running this ranch without him now."

They take a break from making the rope and enjoy a cool glass of lemonade. Nick downs his in two gulps and launches into a story about a particularly mischievous escapade he and Jarrod had as boys. Of course, Nick swore the act was all Jarrod's doing and Nick was just the innocent bystander, but Allison secretly guesses it was actually the other way around.

A little later, Heath and Victoria pull up with the wagon full of supplies from town. Both are pleasantly surprised to see Nick and Allison sitting together on the porch. Victoria climbs down from the wagon and soon notices, however, that Nick is the only one talking.

"It looks like you are enjoying your afternoon Nick." Says Victoria.

"Allison wanted some fresh air so I brought her down. I was telling her stories about Jarrod and I as kids."

"Looks like all your talking wore her out." Heath observes trying hard not to laugh.

"What? What are you…Oh." Nick looks over at Allison to find her asleep in the chair. The rope she was working on lies slack in her lap with the twine still laced between her fingers.

Even Victoria cannot hide her smile thinking of how long Nick must have been talking with no one listening. "You boys unload the wagon and let her rest." She says. Nick jumps off the porch and glares at Heath who can no longer hide the grin on his face. The two lead the horses and the wagon back to the barn leaving Victoria with Allison.

Ten minutes or so later, Allison wakes with a start, quickly regaining her sense of place and time. She looks over to find Victoria sipping a lemonade. "Victoria?"

"Did you have a good rest dear?"

"Yes. I thought I would just close my eyes for a minute." She feels the twine in her hands and suddenly remembers braiding rope and listening to Nick's story. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed. I fell asleep while Nick was telling me a story. Where is he?" Allison looks around the yard but doesn't seem him anywhere.

"He's helping Heath unload the supplies we brought back from town. Don't worry about Nick. He's used to talking without people listening." Victoria smiles and they both laugh.

"Let's get you inside shall we?" Allison nods and stands up. She accepts Victoria's hand and arm to lean on as they walk inside.


End file.
